Our life Our love Our daughter
by Pinkiilicious
Summary: A story about what happens when Dimitri leaves Rose to become Tasha's guardian. Then Rose finds out she's pregnant with his baby. Then Dimitri comes back and things get interesting. I suck at summarys, the story is better.
1. The breakup

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

**RPOV**

He. Left. Me.

He actually left me. For _her. _I can't get over the fact that he took Tasha up on her offer and became her the guardian. This only happened all but two minutes ago and now I'm left outside the school chapel, staring at the spot where he just stood.

_-Flashback-_

"Thanks for coming Rose" Dimitri said.

"Of course" I leaned over to kiss him but he backed away.

"Well the thing is… well.. I'm leaving"

"Like for a trip with the academy?" I asked confused

"Not exactly. The thing is, I've decided to become Tasha's guardian."

"WHAT? Why?" I couldn't believe this.

"I think it is the best thing for me right now."

"For _you_? What about _me_? What about _us_?"

"There isn't any _us,_ there never was Rose."

"Are you joking? Of course there is an us. I love you. You love me."

"No I don't. I never have. It was a mistake what we did."

"Fine. Leave. Pretend it never happened. Pretend _we_ never happened."

"Goodbye Rose. Forget me because I have already forgotten you."

With that he left me standing there and it took all my will power to not cry until he left.

_-End Flashback-_

I didn't know what to do so I ran to Lissa's dorm. She had no idea what was going on between me and Dimitri. She deserves to know now, especially since it's over now. That thought sent me into another set of tears. As I knocked on her door I tried to compose myself but as soon as I saw her face I broke down again. She led me into her room and for about 10 solid minutes I just cried and she was there to comfort me, without asking any questions.

"He left me." I managed to choke out.

"Who rose? What are you talking about?"

"Dimitri" Even saying his name hurt.

"Are you saying you guys were together, like together _together?"_

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It was just…" I fell into another fit of hysteria.

"It's okay Rose, everything will be okay." She said patting my head.

_knock ~ knock_

"Lissa, babe can I come in?" I heard Christian asked from the door.

"Sorry Rose, I forgot that he was coming over tonight, I'll just tell him to leave."

"No, it's okay I can go back to my dorm now, thanks Liss." I said before leaving.

As I was walking out the door I passed Fireboy. He asked if I was okay, obviously my eyes are still red and puffy from the crying but I couldn't reply, I was seconds away from blubbering away. So I ran to my room, hopped onto my bed and cried myself to sleep.

**Only did a short one to see if anyone likes it. If you like it and review i will continue writing. **


	2. Where did that come from

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

When I woke up I almost forgot about what happened the previous day, looking forward to a day of combat training with Dimitri but then it hit me like a tidal wave and I wanted to go and bury myself away from the rest of the world. The thing that pulled me out of my miserable thinking was a sudden twist in my stomach that had me running for the bathroom before I was violently sick. Must of ate something off.

Hmm.. I don't remember. Lately I've been feeling pretty hungry and this morning was no different so off to make eggs I went, now that I think about it; I have been having a lot of eggs – weird. As I sat down to eat my breakfast and took my first bite I once again felt the familiar lurch in my stomach and returned to the bathroom to puke my guts out in the toilet. Looks like I have picked up a bug somewhere. Damn.

Once I was cleaned up, dressed and felt presentable I went to find Lissa in the cafeteria. After a single sweep of the filled tables I spotted her and Fireboy quietly arguing about something but they promptly stopped when I sat down opposite them.

"What's up guys?" I asked, wanting to be in on it.

"Oh nothing." Lissa said suspiciously.

"It's not nothing. We need to talk about this." Christian sneered.

"Not now Christian! Let it go"

"This is just as much about me as it is about you."

"Okay I am seriously confused." I piped in. Everything that happened yesterday was now forgotten.

"Just stay out of it Rose" Christian finally said before turning to leave the cafeteria.

"Liss.. what happened? What were you two talking about?" I was really worried now.

"I.. I'm – no I can't talk about it yet, I'm sorry Rose. I have to go to class now." What is she talking about?

As I watched her walk out with her head down I was more confused than ever. I walked like a zombie to class and didn't even realise when it had started and the teacher asked me to stand at the front of the class and talk about the importance of moroi surveillance. I stood in front of everyone and started babbling on about it when for the third time today I felt the drop in my stomach and before I could even move I threw up right there. Eddie took me to the nurse's office.

"What's up Rose? You're not looking so good." Eddie asked

"Must of got a stupid bug, it's the third time today." I'm starting to feel a bit dizzy.

"Well the nurse will get you sorted in no time." That was the last thing I heard before I passed out completely.

When I woke up I was looking at the nurse shining a light in my eyes and Lissa was right next to my hospital bed.

"She will be fine." She informed Liss

"Thanks, do you want to tell her, or should I?" Liss asked the nurse. I was too out of it to keep up.

"I think it would be better if you did. I'll just leave you two for a few minutes." Then the nurse walked out.

"What is she talking about Liss?" my head already hurt, I didn't need anything else confusing me.

"Well, the good news is that you haven't caught a bug."

"Oh thank god. Wait, so did she tell you why I've been throwing up so much?" YAY! No bug!

"That's the thing.. Well.. you're pregnant." NO. WAY.

".. And so am I."

**I'm not very good at writing long chapters so it's just going to be lot's of small chapters, hope you don't mind. Please Review because I'll update quicker and love reading them. **


	3. Questions and answers

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot**

I instinctively put my hands on my stomach. How could this be happening? The only person I've slept with was a dhampir for goodness sake! Dhampir's can't have children together, everyone knows that. NO. This isn't happening. The nurse got it wrong, she must have.

"How is this possible Liss" I asked desperate for answers.

"Well the nurse thinks that when I healed you after the crash, I healed your moroi side not your human so you are 3/4 Moroi. "

"I can't get over this Lissa! It's too hard to wrap my head around! Suddenly you're telling me that there is someone _inside _of me, when my whole life everyone said such thing was impossible."

"There was something else Rose… I'm not sure how it happened but.. your baby is a Moroi." Okay the nurse definitely got it wrong there. No way could that happen, absolutely not. Two dhampir parents and the baby is _Moroi?_

"That's not right, there's no way."

"It's Dimitri's isn't it?" She asked, changing the subject. Like it wasn't obvious. Dimitri. His baby. My baby. _Our _baby.

"Of course it is, who else?"

"Well you never said how far you two went and I wasn't sure.." She sounded relieved. Who else could she think of? Eddie? Mason **(Yeah I didn't want him to die)**?.. Adrian? The thought of any of them made me cringe. I absentmindedly moved my hand over my abdomen, imagine, a little person inside there, _my _little person.

"Will you keep it?" She whispered but I heard her the same than if she shouted it.

"Yes" I replied with barely a whisper as well, the scariest answer I have ever given.

"Oh" was all she said. Wait, until now I totally forgot; Lissa is pregnant too! How could this have slipped my mind? She was going through everything I am and I'm being selfish thinking it's all about me. So stupid. I can see it now – us going baby shopping together, baby showers, having the babies, taking them to nursery together, first day at primary school, high school. Their whole lives, so perfect.

"I don't want to keep mine" Liss broke the silence. Did I hear her right? She doesn't want her own baby? Can she not see all the beautiful things I can?

"Wh-What?"

"I said that I don't want to keep the baby." So I did hear her right, but it still confuses me.

"Have you told Christian?" obviously he is the father, even I figured that out.

"Yeah, that's what we were arguing about in the cafeteria this morning. He wants to keep it" That was new. Fireboy wants to be a daddy, who would've thought.

"So why don't you want it?" the million dollar question.

"Rose, I'm not like you, I'm not brave. I can't face having a baby while I'm only 17! Imagine what everyone would say. Humiliated the Dragomir family name."

"You don't want to have your own kid because of what other people might think? Screw them! This is your life. Don't give up your and Christian's happy family scene. Imagine how happy you would be as a mother. And Christian, don't tell him I ever said it but he would be a great father."

Suddenly she had a guilty look on her face. What is going on here? This situation is so complicated.

"Liss, what is it? You look like you've committed some horrible crime." Does she think I'm trying to guilt trip her into having the baby?

"I have Rose… I have" Now what is she talking about? Sleeping with Christian is not a sin.

"What are you on about?"

After a minute of silence she finally broke it.

"Christian isn't the father"

**Cliffy I know but if you R&R I will update quicker. **


	4. Decisions

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot**

Christian _isn't_ the father? Ok way too many things are happening in one day for me to keep up. First I'm pregnant, then Lissa is, then she doesn't want her baby and now she's telling me that Fireboy isn't the damn father! This is too much, now I am pissed.

"What the hell are you talking about? Of course he is the father." Like she would cheat on her 'soul mate' (she actually calls him that).

"It was a mistake. I was drunk. He was drunk. It wasn't meant to happen." Who is she talking about?

"Who is 'he'?" There is no-one else that Liss has even given a second glance, let alone do the nasty with. Only now did I realise that she was close to tears.

"I'm sorry Liss, this is just a little much for me. I wonder if it's a little early to blame it on the hormones." That managed to get a smile out of her but the teary eyes remained. Just when I thought she wouldn't say anything else she choked out a name.

"Adrian" No. Freaking. Way. I am utterly convinced that I am dreaming. I feel like asking her if she's out of her mind but I remember my role just in time – the calm and supportive one. Me? Rose Hathaway the calm one? But Lissa is my best friend and she needs me right now.

"How do you know it's his?" how could she be sure it was Adrian's?

"Me and Christian always use protection, but that night with Adrian, well like I said, we were drunk. He probably hasn't even thought about it." I am going to have to have a conversation with him.

"But you never know. It still could be Christian's."

"Well I also had a test this afternoon. I just finished when Eddie brought you in." guess that proves it.

"So I'm guessing that you haven't told Christian that it's not his..?"

"Do you think I'm an idiot Rose? I might not even go through with it so why would I admit that I cheated on him?" there might be a chance she could keep it.

"You admit that a tiny part of you does want to be a mum?"

"Well… kinda. But it's too complicated. I would have to tell Christian and he would hate me and probably leave me, I couldn't bear that. Adrian isn't ready to be a dad, he doesn't want to be a dad."

"He doesn't have to. Here's the plan; if you decide you want the baby – which I think you should – you tell Christian and apologize for what you did but in your defense you were both drunk and then he will forgive you because he can't resist you and he'll offer to act as the baby's daddy since Adrian won't be interested. One big happy family. You like it?" I personally thought this was a great plan.

"That's your plan? To hope that he will just forget like it ever happened. Gee Rose, great idea."

"Like you have a better idea? I'm trying to help you keep your baby." All she is doing is shutting down my ideas. I am trying to be supportive!

"I'm sorry. Baby hormones for me too. I'm not sure what I'll do with the Christian-Adrian situation but what I do know is that I am going to have the child. We are both are gonna be mums! OMG!" Yes!

"Liss! This is so exciting. We're gonna do this together."

At this point the nurse returned (so much for a few minutes).

"How's it going ladies? Everything okay?"

"Great actually, we have both decided to keep our babies."

"That is excellent news! Well then I guess now is a good time to ask if you would like to know about your kids element? Since you are both having Moroi" This was new.

"How is that possible?" Liss even seemed confused.

"We have recently received a new machine that can determine a baby's element from inside the womb. Are you two interested?" Is she kidding me? Of course I want to try it.

"Yes" we both said in unison.

"Okay well Lissa would you please come this way, you can go first."

"good luck Liss, see you soon" I called after her.

Not five minutes later, she returned with a broad smile on her face.

"It's a boy! And his element is WATER!" She couldn't contain her excitement and soon I would be able to share in her joy.

"Congratulations! Now it's my turn so we can both celebrate."

I felt like I was walking on air as I walked into the room next door, lay on the chair and the nurse put some cold gel on my stomach. Then she put a hand held roller until she found the baby. I felt like I would cry as I stared at the monitor with a small head visible.

"It looks like you have a daughter, Miss Hathaway." Oh. My. God. I have a daughter! I have a daughter! She is mine, my baby girl. Tears pricked in my eyes.

"What element is she?"

"It seems… she is a spirit wielder."

**Did you expect that? Anyways please R&R. Always nice to read them.**


	5. An unwanted trip

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

A _Spirit _Wielder? _Spirit_? This is getting even more out of control, spirit is so rare amoung Morois let alone a moroi with two dhampir parents. Then there is Lissa and Adrian, two _Spirit _users and there kid is a water user! Yeah that makes a lot of sense.

But I guess it makes me love my baby that much more, a miracle baby with miracle powers, my miracle baby. I'm still marveling in the fact that she is my daughter. Half me, half Dimitri and all her. Thinking of Dimitri, it's pretty ironic how he said 'forget about me' and now it's gonna be pretty hard considering I'm having his child.

In nine short months I will be holding my little angel in my arms. Until then me and Liss have a lot of shopping to do. They said it was safe for me to leave the hospital that afternoon so I packed up and head back to my dorm (the nurse said to have a few days away from class – I'm not complaining) when I was pulled into Lissa's head. I forgot that she decided to tell Christian about how the baby isn't his today.

_-Pulled into Lissa's head-_

**(What is in the brackets, Rose is thinking)**

"Hey Christian, thanks for coming." (Déjà-vu Much)Lissa said

"Yeah, Liss I'm sorry about going off at you in the cafeteria yesterday, I've been going crazy about this baby thing ever since and I have decided that I will support you no matter what you decide to do." (Was he seriously saying this? He chooses now to be a gentleman.)

"Um… about that… see I've decided to keep the baby."

"Really? That's great news. What made you change your mind" his face seemed to light up like a Christmas tree

"Rose actually… There's something else though- "

"You mean Rose convinced you to keep it? Well I'll definitely have to thank her later. This is so great. I can't believe that I'm actually becoming a dad? Wow." (Him thank me? Looking forward to that)

"Well that's the thing, you see- " (Cut off again, man he's annoying. She needs to just spit it out)

"There's so much to do, I'll need to tell my family, get some money, buy a house. A house-"

"CHRISTIAN! Will you just listen to me for a second?"

Now he shuts up, staring at her with a confused expression.

"Um okay. What did you want to say..?" He spluttered out.

"You have no idea how hard this is for me to say so I'm just gonna come out and say it; Adrian is the father." She pretty much whispered the last part. (Oh boy, the cats out of the bag)

"What are you talking about? How is that possible? You never…" he didn't even finished, the dots finally seemed to connect themselves.

"It meant nothing. We were both stoned and it just happened. You know I love you and only you." She tried desperately to recover this situation and failed.

"You're telling me that you cheated on me with _him_? That lazy, sleazy, lying royal snob?" he was so pissed that the ends of his hair started to smoke. (So much for my brilliant plan that he would forgive her easily)

Lissa was holding back sobs now. Not trying to defend her actions anymore.

"Do you hate me?" she quietly asked.

"Urgh.. don't ask me that right now. I can't deal with all of this. I don't know what I think, just give me some space for a while and tell your snob to stay away from me if he values his face." (Okay so he has some rights but now he's just acting like a jerk)

"Christian please wait." She called after him but he had already left.

_-Back to own body-_

I think it would have been better if I didn't just see that, better not tell Liss that I watched, I know how much she hates it and it will probably just make her feel even worse. I almost feel guilty for feeling so happy about my pregnancy when it's causing so much pain for Liss.

For some reason I have a feeling that she will be the one crying herself to sleep. Now, time for me to pay a certain 'royal snob' a visit.

**Like? Don't like? Please Review if you want me to update. **


	6. A talk with the royal snob

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot**

_Previously on 'Our life, our love, our daughter' …_

_For some reason I have a feeling that she will be the one crying herself to sleep. Now, time for me to pay a certain 'royal snob' a visit. _

As I walked to Adrian's apartments everything seemed to be running through my head; as much as I wanted to be understanding and supportive of Liss and what she's going through, I couldn't help it if I was mega excited. My baby girl – wait, that's all I can call her, what will I name her?**(Please leave suggestions for her name in your reviews) **I'll have to tell mum, and Abe! Oh God telling them that I'm knocked up won't be fun.

I tried to forget about that last thought when I knocked on his door. Five seconds later a very drunk and scruffy looking Adrian opened the door. Surprise surprise.

"Hey little dhampir. Looking good as always. What can I do for you this morning?" he asked sleepily

"Well for starters, it's two in the afternoon and secondly you can tell my why the hell you slept with Lissa!" That woke him up. He pulled me inside and asked;

"How do you know about it? I thought she was too drunk to even remember it." He hissed

"Yes well apparently not. And you want to know how I know? Hmm.. maybe it has something to do with the fact that SHE'S PREGNANT WITH YOUR BABY!" Obviously he wasn't expecting that, if his facial expression was a hint.

"Wh-Excuse me?" It wasn't really a question.

"Yes, you heard me. Thanks to you and your stupidity she might lose Christian for good, as much as I don't like him, he doesn't deserve this."

"It.. it wasn't just me, it's not like she didn't know what she was doing." He defended.

"I'm not sure what you define drunk as but I'm pretty sure that if she knew what she was doing, she wouldn't BE PREGNANT!"

"God. Keep your voice down. Do you want the whole school to know?"

"No, but not for your sake; for Lissa's."

"So, is she keeping it?" Should I tell him the truth or not?

"Yes." Decided to be honest at this point.

"Um, wow. This is a lot to process you know." Of course I know, only yesterday I found out I'm going to be a mother ( it still sounds scary but kind of nice) so I can relate.

"Yea I know. But what I need to know from you is what you're gonna do about it now?" this made him think for a while.

"Well, what is Christian doing?" The same as me – trying to think of a way to not kill Adrian.

"At the moment he is pretty pissed at both of you so I would advise you not to go near him for a while." At this point he went and sat on his bed, looking like he was thinking pretty hard.

"So Liss has no-one?" No-one? Just because she doesn't have Fireboy, does Adrian think I'm a duck or something?

"Um excuse me, I'm here. We're going through the same thing here. Of course I'm there for her."

"You mean you're pregnant too?" he asked in disbelief. Whoops. Forgot to tell him that I also had a bun in the oven.

"Uhh.. Yeah. Forgot I didn't tell you. I only found out yesterday, the same time I found out about Liss."

"So who does your one belong too? We never got drunk together did we?" He actually thought that maybe it was his? God, how many times does he get drunk and sleep with students? Never mind, I cringed at the thought of an answer.

"Ew No! Gross I don't even want to think about that. It's actually Dimitri's" he looked more hurt than surprised.

"I'm not that bad, admit that I'm pretty easy on the eyes." He's turning this serious conversation into something all about him, selfish prat. Lissa must have been pretty out of it.

"Okay, going way off subject here. Back to babies please."

"Fine, fine. So Dimitri huh? Guess I can't say I'm surprised by the way you two acted around each other but I thought he left a week ago. Unless.." Another stupid guy. Any bright ones in this school?

"Yes, I don't want to go into to details because this is clearly none of your business. Let's go back to Liss shall we." We strayed a bit off subject.

"About that. I think that until Christian sucks his pride up and becomes a man, I'll be there for Lissa whenever she needs it. I guess this is my responsibility so I'm gonna support her until she doesn't want me." Well that shouldn't be long.

"Sounds good, you can probably tell her that tomorrow, it's getting late now. I should get going but before I go, we found out that it's a boy." This seemed to shock him but a smile played on his lips.

"Really? I've got a son?**(I'm also gonna need names for him too Please)**"

"Yeah. He's gonna be a water user. Congrats. Well goodnight 'daddy'."

**Hope you liked it. Please leave reviews with name ideas. Also, who should have their baby first or at the same time? Any other ideas for the story also welcome. **


	7. The devil's office

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

I got back to my room and fell asleep the minute my head touched the pillow. That night I dreamed of my baby girl. Holding her in my arms, her brown eyes staring at me and a smile on her face. She has Dimitri's nose and mouth, he rarely smiled but when he did, it was amazing and it was just as breathtaking on my little angel.

When I woke up and was eating breakfast I decided not to tell Dimitri about her. It would hurt me too much if he rejected me again, especially if he rejected his own daughter. He left me and broke my heart, he doesn't deserve to know about her, she's mine and only mine.

A phone ringing brought me out of my day dreaming, it was my mine. Caller ID said it was Lissa, wonder what she wanted at this time, usually she was at the feeders first thing in the morning.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rose it's me Liss" Like I didn't already know.

"Yea, what's up?"

"Well.. I'm in Kirova's office right now, you need to come too." This was new to me. What could she be doing in her office? I hope sparky didn't rat her out.

"What for?" She took a while to respond.

"Just come down and we will talk about Miss Hathaway." I heard Kirova on the phone now.

"Sure, I'll be down in five."

I snapped my phone closed, quickly finished my cereal and went to my closet to chuck something on. Only then did I notice the small but defined bump in between my hips. As I pressed my hands against it, the skin was noticeably strong. I almost began crying right then but held myself together – for goodness sake, I am Rose Hathaway!

In less than three minutes I was out the door, ready for whatever awaited me in Kirova's office. I took one deep breath before knocking.

"Come in" I heard Kirova from inside the room. As calmly as I could, I slowly walked in and saw Kirova sitting behind her desk and a very nervous looking Lissa sitting in one of the two seats opposite her.

"Have a seat Miss Hathaway." She pointed to the vacant seat next to Liss. As I sat down I could feel Lissa screaming nervous warning waves through the bond.

"Umm.. I'm not quite sure we're here Kirova." Guess I should be honest, I'm honestly confused.

"Well I thought you should know that word is out about Miss Dragomir's _situation_. And apparently you are the cause of this." Uh what?

"Sorry, I don't quite follow" I didn't dob Liss out.

"People heard that you said I was pregnant when you were shouting at Adrian last night." Lissa explained. Crap.

"I'm so sorry Liss, I didn't think, I was just mad at Adrian and – "

"So Mr. Ivashkov is the father of your baby Miss Dragomir?"

"Yes." Damn. This is all my fault.

"Well I'm sorry but I have no choice, you will need to leave the Academy's premises by six o'clock tonight." Is she kidding me?

"Why? You can't do that to her!" I protested.

"Actually I can, but what I can't have is a pregnant student at my school!" Crap. Crap. Crap.

"That is all, you may go now." Liss was choking back sobs now.

"Why exactly was I called here?" that part confused me as well.

"Just confirming that you did indeed say it, I wasn't sure." So if I didn't cave maybe Lissa wouldn't have been kicked out.

"Well then I think you should know that I am also pregnant." Did I just say that?

"Excuse me?.. Well it seems that you will also need to leave with Miss Dragomir this evening." At least we will be together. "That is all, I would say that it has been a pleasure teaching you two but I'm not very good at lying." That b****

We both got up and left that hell-hole of a room, still in a state of shock.

"I am soooo sorry Liss, I just didn't' think and now I got us both expelled."

"It's okay Rose, really, we'll get a place near the palace together and I have heaps of money in my account so we'll be fine. We can do it together, you'll see." So she's trying to re-assure me, a bit backward if you ask me.

"you're right, it's gonna be just us and our kids." That thought brought a smile to my face. "Let's go get our stuff" As we were walking to our rooms, something dawned on me.

"Have you talked to Christian lately?" I sort of forgot about her argument with him.

"He's been avoiding my calls and I haven't seen him around campus since the fight. I even had a look at the church attic but he wasn't there. I think I've really blown it." How am I supposed to help her?

"it'll be okay. We'll be okay _together." _We had our stuff packed up and were on our way out the gates and as I looked back it sort of saddened me that it would be the last time I saw it. Just as we turned around I saw something in the corner of my eye. He stopped right in front of us and he looked like he ran the whole way.

"Can we talk?" he panted out.

**Who is it? Remember to review and name ideas are still needed. I've decided that I'm looking for first names for both the babies. Whoever I choose for the winners will get the "being born" scene before anyone else. Why not have a go. **


	8. One last look

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot**

**A/N: Please don't scroll down to the bottom because I have a twist at the end. Hope you enjoy it. **

_-Previously-_

"_Can we talk?" he panted out. _

I stared in disbelief at none other than Sparky himself. And I thought I had seen everything. I looked over at Lissa and she even looked a bit dumfounded. Here we were, about to leave the school forever and Fireboy decides he wants to _talk _with Liss.

"Uhh.. yea sure." Was she blushing?

"Well, Rose do you think you could give us some, you know.. privacy" he said awkwardly. Humph! Privacy? We just got kicked out of school, nowhere to go and he wants some damn privacy?

"Yeah, yeah whatever" I mumbled before walking off. Lissa's mind was a mix of nervousness, hurt and anticipation. What could he want? Well obviously it had to be about the baby, but last time I saw him, he was practically fuming. Stupid, mind changing, jerk. He thinks he can just waltz –

"Hello there little dhampir." I didn't even realise where I was going and that I had accidently walked into Adrian, way to go Rose! Everything that is happening is dulling my senses.

"Oh hi Adrian." And I kept walking, I so don't need this jerk hanging around right now.

"That's all I get? A plain _'oh hi Adrian'_? You're talking to the devilishly handsome and smooth talking Mr. Ivashkov." He said smugly.

"Oh and don't forget your ultimately modest traits as well" I added with a smirk

"You so get me, that's why we're meant to be together." Wow he's dreaming.

"Okay hold it right there big boy. One minute your all 'I'm gonna be a daddy' and now you're back to hitting on me? Make up your mind, what is it with guys and always changing?"

"Well it doesn't seem like the princess needs much help in the guy department." He said pointing to where Lissa and Christian, it looked like it was getting pretty heated but I don't think either of them was going for the other's throat. Yet.

"And even though I said that I was gonna be there for Liss and the baby, you know my heart belongs only to you." He continued with a smirk. He finished by putting his hands together in a heart shape and placed them on the left side of his chest. The nerve. Since I didn't reply he continued.

"You're still oblivious to my charm but that will change in time."

"Oh really? Humour me, if you haven't noticed, Lissa and I are leaving; as in never coming back."

"Okay, tell me this, where do you two plan to stay? At the palace?" he had me there.

"Maybe. Well, we will figure it out, rent a place in the human world maybe." It's possible.

"No you won't"

"Why are you so determined to make sure we won't be successful?" is he purposely putting me down? With Adrian I can only assume yes.

"I'm not. But I have a proposal for you." Oh god he better not pull out a ring. "Not a marriage one before you say anything. I think you and Lissa should come and live with me at one of my properties near the palace, you would be safe and so would the babies. I know you don't care for my money but I will support you two with everything, including financially. Please just think about it."

This was a great offer, could I put up living with him? But I guess we did need a place to say, I will suck up my pride for the safety for Liss, she will always be my charge in my mind.

"That would be great Adrian" Okay, 'great' is going a little bit far but it would help. I hope Lissa doesn't mind.

We had just sorted everything out when Christian and Lissa appeared next to us, guess their 'conversation' was finished. What surprised me was that were holding hands. WHOA. Didn't see that one coming. They were both beaming, something happened.

"Great news Liss, Adrian has decided to come and live with us, in fact we're gonna live at one of his estates near the palace, just like you wanted. Isn't that great?" I can't believe I was excited about living with a snob but he is giving us a roof to live under. Just the three of us? Fun.

"That's awesome" she went and hugged Adrian and Fireboy didn't even seem to care. "But I have some news as well. Christian is coming to live with us too!" she pretty much squeaked. That was interesting, now it seems that I am going to be living with two dweebs. Three just became four.

"That could be fun.. making fun of you 24/7." To every cloud there really is a silver lining, no matter how grey that cloud may be. But Liss didn't look she was finished.

"That's not the best part, we have some news." PLEASE. NO. IT CAN'T BE.

"We're getting married" Christian just confirmed it.

**You might of expected that, you might not of. Hope you enjoyed it and didn't peek to the end. Remember the name comp, The kids are gonna have two middle names, I have already picked those. **


	9. A new home

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot**

_-Previously-_

"_We're getting married" Christian just confirmed it._

The freaking idiot. He thinks that he can just walk back into Lissa's life after he threw a public tantrum about something that wasn't even her fault (much). Well I'm not having any of that crap, nope. But it seems that Liss is, only now did I see a twinkle on her left hand – she already has a damn ring! **(See profile for picture)**

"You've already got a ring?" I wasn't the only one in shock, looking at Adrian.

"Yeah, it's a bit sudden but Christian just proposed and, well, I said YES!" Gee, I must have missed the part, when Sparky got down on one knee and pulled out a million dollar ring; well okay probably not that much but you get the point.

In all of five minutes, the dumbo has ruined all our plans, it was going to be the three amigos. But no, he can't stand not being with his girlfriend, I mean _fiancé_. That is so weird. NO, NO, NO, this is all wrong, it isn't supposed to be like this. I'm the only one Lissa needs, the only one she wants.

As I was thinking all of this, I noticed Liss' face, it had slightly fallen. I guess she had expected us to be a little more excited. Wait a minute, what is wrong with me? This is my best friend's happiness that I'm talking about, and I'm thinking this is all about me. She is engaged for goodness sake! Get a grip Rose!

"I'm sorry Liss, blackout. CONGRATULATIONS!" this brought a smile back to her lips.

"You mean that Rose? You're not mad?" it was like she was reading my mind or something.

"Of course I'm not mad, my best friend is getting married, this is amazing." This really is a good thing if I think about it.

"Well I hope so because, I was hoping… for you to be my maid of honor." I think I just squealed.

"absolutely." At this point I was hugging her.

"Wait- hold up." Adrian butted in. "When are you planning on having this little _commotion? _Because if you haven't noticed, uh, you're both up the duff at the moment and I'm sure you don't want it to look like you have balloons hiding under your dresses when you walk down the aisle." Gee Adrian, way to pop my bubble.

"We have already talked about this." They definitely don't muck around.

"We've decided to have it after the baby is born. That way he can be part of it too, and your daughter too of course. And I don't really want to look like a whale on my wedding day."

"That's great. This is amazing news. So what next?"

"I believe we should be heading to our new home, it's pretty amazing if I do say so myself." _Our _new _home. _This is moving so fast!

_-Arrived at Adrian's estate-_

As we pulled up and the chauffeur said this was our stop, all I could say was. Wow. It is amazing. This place is like seriously gorgeous and GIGANTIC. **(See profile for picture) **But on some level I wasn't really surprised that Adrian owned this place, he is pretty high up on the royal chain which meant the (vampire) world was at his feet.

"This is _your _place?" Liss stuttered out.

"Sick! Dude you rock." Christian said. I guess he doesn't have anything against Adrian anymore now that he knows he got the girl. Guys.

"Well, it's _ours _now. Make yourself at home everyone." Lissa and Christian walked into the mansion in awe. I stayed still, dumfounded. "Come on little dhampir, I'll show you your room. I even had them install a nursery for the little one, it's right next to yours. I had one done for Lissa but hers is a boy version." I absentmindedly cradled my stomach.

"Let's go." I said, still holding my tummy. Adrian was taking this quite seriously, not his usual cocky self. Not that I am complaining.

As we walked up the stairs I got to see how truly beautiful the inside of the house was, it perfectly suited the outside. After we passed another landing I was wondering how many levels this house had. We turned to the right and were face to face with a plain white door.

"You can do the honors" he presented the door handle to me. I pushed it forward and instantly gasped. It was a step up from St Vladimir Academy **(see profile for picture). **

"Oh Adrian." That was all I could say.

"this isn't everything." He opened another door and when it opened I saw my future, my little angel's room-to-be. This was too much. I started crying. _Me! _Rose Hathaway! These baby hormones are driving me mad.

"Alright, you softie, let's go downstairs and see the others." I just nodded, I wasn't completely composed yet.

"hey guys, we were wondering where you two got to. This place is awesome man. How did you score a place like this?"

"Thanks, well I do have connections." Yeah, like having the queen as your great aunt. "How about a toast? I think this is a fairly special occasion." He cracked open a bottle of fine chardonnay and Liss found four glasses.

"Orange juice for us two, thank you very much." I announced.

"Oh yeah, almost slipped my mind, don't want to hurt the little ones." She said smiling at her tummy.

"A toast," she announced. "To old friends and new experiences, this is gonna be a hell of a nine months and we're all on for the ride. Cheers." We all smiled at her toast.

"Cheers." We said in unison.

**I think I'm going to skip the next nine months instead of writing all the preparation. Hope you liked the chapter, review if you want me to update. **


	10. Party time

**Disclaimer I don't own anything except the plot.**

_**-**__Previously-_

"_Cheers." We said in unison. _

**A/N Like I said, I have skipped pretty much the whole pregnancy so this is set 9 months after the last chapter. Enjoy.**

A lot has changed in the last nine months; we have been living in Adrian's house and I still feel like I'm living on a cloud, a million dollar cloud. Adrian has sort of acted like my partner with the baby and everything because Lissa has Sparky, I don't mind because I know he doesn't have romantic intentions in mind.

I have also got ENORMOUS. Like I don't have issues with my weight because it just lets me know that my baby girl is growing but still. It's me and Lissa both, but the boys don't have an issue about it, some stupid pregnant glow or something. Also, why do they call it _morning _sickness if it lasts all day?

After all this time, Lissa and Christian forgot to have an engagement dinner, they told everyone but they never made it official so they decided to have it tonight. It will just be a small gathering with a few of our friends, Tasha can't make it. Well I'm not complaining. Since we both got knocked up at around the same time, there is only a day between our due dates, Lissa's is in 2 days and then mine the day after. It's all so nerve racking.

They are planning on having the wedding a week after the both the babies are born. She has her wedding dress and it is so gorgeous. I am the maid of honor and have also got my dress – I love it, Mia and Jill are the other bridesmaids so they have matching dresses **(You can see my profile for all pictures)**. Well I need to go get dressed for the dinner tonight unless I want Lissa to have a go at me, stupid hormones.

_-At Engagement dinner-_

Okay so it's only 6pm and I'm ready to go to sleep, seriously this baby is messing with my sleeping patterns. Everyone has arrived, it's not that many people – just Eddie, Masen, Mia, Jill and Aaron. It was nice and snug just the nine of us, most seemed to be having a good time but Aaron seemed pretty miserable, you would have thought that he would have gotten over his forever lasting crush on Lissa, for goodness's sake she is pregnant and this is her ENGAGEMENT DINNER! Stupid wishful guys.

So here I am, all dolled up in my new dress **(see profile for pictures) **and absolutely nothing to do. Everyone seems to be talking to someone, eating or preparing more food, I feel like the ninth wheel and it's my best friends engagement party. I was suddenly jolted out of my daydreaming when someone tapped on my shoulder, I turned around and couldn't believe my eyes; I was staring at the person I hated most.

"Mum?" I don't believe this.

"Hello Rosemarie, it's been a while." Well I wonder who's fault that was. What the hell is she doing here?

"Um. What are you doing here?" this didn't make sense

"Vasilisa invited me, I came to give my congratulations and I wanted to see you, since you left the academy I haven't known how or where to contact you." Maybe that was done on purpose, ever thought of that _mum_?

"Yea, well maybe I didn't want you to know where I was. Maybe, just maybe I didn't want you to be able to contact me because for the last five years, you haven't bothered to." Now I was angry, she can't just come here, she shouldn't be here.

"That is unfair, you know why I couldn't visit."

"Unfair on _you_? You have got to be kidding me. You weren't the one who was left motherless since you could crawl. And you _could _visit, you just decided not to because you decided to put your job as first priority in front of everything, including looking after your only daughter!" I was almost crying, damn hormones.

"You know exactly why I had to be a guardian before a mother. Are you going to always stay angry at me for a decision I chose seventeen years ago?" She had a point but I was though being rational,

"You are not my mother. To be a mother you have to actually be there."

"I know. I know what I have done but I'm here to make up for it, to be a good grandmother. Not that I would have known you were pregnant in the first place unless but the princess told me."

"You didn't need to know. It's just the four of us here and we like it that way. You're not supposed to be here and I think it best if you leave now." Was I really saying this?

"No, Rosemarie Hathaway, I am not leaving until we have talked about this." Right after she said this, I cringed because the baby kicked really hard, that's my girl, no matter how much it hurt.

"I don't have anything to say to you _mother._" I said the last word cased in venom.

"Well I have something to say to you and you are going to listen. I am sorry for leaving you when you were a baby but I am not going to spend the rest of my life apologizing for it. What I am going to do is be there for my granddaughter, it may be too late for me and you but it's not too late for me and your daughter." I was still silent. "Rose." Still no response. "Rose, say something."

"My water just broke."

**Hope you liked it. The names that I have chosen were submitted by **ROSE'S TWIN **and **xPeace-Love-and-Fangx**. You will see the names next chapter. Please no bad reviews if you don't agree with who I have chosen. Review for me to update. **


	11. Time for the little ones

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

_-Previously-_

"_My water just broke."_

Oh my god. Oh my god. My water just broke, MY WATER JUST BROKE! Okay, okay, this is alright, the baby is only three days early, everything will be okay. Mum was calling out to everyone what had happened and it was a mix of panic and excitement. Can someone just get me to a car?

"Come on little dhampir, time for the show." Adrian said with a wink as he led me to his SUV. If I wasn't about to have a baby I would seriously hurt him right now. I felt a contraction coming on, damn it, this is gonna be a long day. Why am I thinking like that? My baby girl is coming into the world, today I will become a mother.

Crap, it would help if these contractions weren't happening though. Adrian was driving, I was shotgun and Lissa, Fireboy and mum in the backseat, the others thought it best if they caught up with us a bit later.

"Just keep taking deep breaths Rose, In, out, in, out." I took her advice but it didn't do much for the pain.

"Does it hurt?" Sparky inquired. The idiot.

"Yes, you moron." Was he that thick?

"Gee, I am so not going to let this one go." He piped.

"Stop it Christian, you know that I'm going to be going through this soon, leave Rose alone just this one time." Thank you Liss.

"How are you feeling Rose?" mum asked.

"Just peachy, I'm only having a BABY!" We had just arrived at the hospital and Adrian was driving me along in a wheelchair, he was pretty quiet, wonder why that was.

"It's okay Rose, keep calm we're nearly there, just keep breathing." Mum was offering advice. I'm going into labor, wait – I'm in labor! In, out, in, out. "My daughter is in labor!" mum shouted at the nurse at reception. Way to keep calm.

"This way please." Adrian wheeled me to where the nurse was pointing, mum, Liss and Sparky in tow. Another contraction, urgh, they were getting closer together. I was taken into a room and got onto it, it even hurt to move. Lissa just cringed, what's wrong?

"Lissa, are you okay?" another cringe.

"This probably isn't the best time, or maybe it is the best. Well, my water just broke too." Squeak. This is so exciting. Ow! Another contraction. Lissa was led into the next room with Christian following closely behind, he looked pretty nervous, if only he knew what he was in for. Adrian stayed right next to me, holding my hand the whole time.

"Miss Hathaway, how far apart are your contractions?" the doctor asked.

"Not sure, Adrian, what do you think?"

"Well if it's every time you cringe then I would say about two minutes apart." At least one of us knows.

"Okay well that is great, I am expecting a smooth birth. Just stay calm." He said before leaving the room.

_-One hour later-_

"Push!" For goodness sake! I feel like I'm being ripped in half. Can't she just come out already? Another push.

"Come on little dhampir, nearly there, another push." He pulled a cool cloth over my forehead. Another push.

"Let's go Rose, you're being so strong." Mum encouraged me. Another push.

"That's great, I can see her head." The midwife informed me. Her head! She's nearly here. The pain isn't slowing down. Another push.

"Rose, come on, just one more push." Adrian said, squeezing my hand. One final, painful, scream worthy push. I heard the most beautiful sound, a baby's cry before I blacked out.

_-When Rose wakes up-_

When I woke up, every part of me hurt, I instinctively put my hands to my stomach, momentarily forgetting what had happened. Adrian was right next to me.

"Where am I?"

"We are in the hospital Rose" he was still holding my hand. The hospital. I had my baby! Where is she? Where is my little angel?

"Where is she? Why isn't she here?" I need my baby in my arms.

"She's in the nursery, they were just waiting for you to wake up. I'll go get the nurse to bring her now." Oh my gosh, I'm going to meet her in a few minutes. A couple of minutes later Adrian returned, a nurse closely followed and in her arms was a little bundle in a pink blanket, all I could see was the top of her head, it was covered in dark brown hair.

I propped myself up in the narrow hospital bed, she was walking closer and I knew she would be in my arms extremely soon. The nurse now stood right next to my bed and I could see my baby's face, she was the most gorgeous baby I had ever seen but I am quite biased.

"Can I hold her?" I whispered.

"Of course." She handed her to me and she fit perfectly into my arms. I took in every part of her perfect little face, she had my eyes, dark brown with a twinkle in the corner but she had her father's mouth, perfect. She gave me a smile and it was exactly like the way Dimitri used to smile at me; breathtaking and knowing, like she knew everything that was going on in my mind. Lissa just walked into the room with her own blue bundle, her and Christian both had huge smiles on their faces though Liss looked pretty tired.

"Liss, you look tired." I never took my eyes of my darling daughter as Adrian pointed out the obvious.

"Well as much as this little guy was worth it, I am never doing that again." As she came closer I saw her baby boy and he was so cute, blonde tufts of hair and piercing green eyes, a little bit of both his parents.

"Me too, by the way, you're son is adorable." too much pain. I'm happy with just my baby girl.

"Thank you. You're daughter is also incredibly precious." Two minds who think alike.

"So girls, any names?" Adrian asked. Christian was still admiring the baby in Lissa's arms, I think that he will love being a dad.

"Actually yes," Christian said. "This little guy is called 'Jake Andre _Adrian _Ozera.'" Adrian looked shocked but proud that his name was mentioned. "In honor of Lissa's brother and Jake's birth father and _godfather_?" that was nice of them.

"I'd be honored. I think you'll be a great daddy; Fireboy, congrats." Adrian said seriously. "And how about you Rose, any ideas to name the little sprog?" the nerve. I was still admiring my little girl, she was staring straight back at me, I actually have the perfect name for her."

"Indeed I have. Presenting, Selena Janine _Lissa _Hathaway." Lissa beamed even harder. "In honor of _her _godmother, if you would accept." I said looking at Liss.

"Of course Rose, how could I resist such a beautiful girl, and if I say no, her mum would kick my ass." She knew me so well. Wait – where's _my_ mum?

"Does anyone know where my mother is?" She was here when I was in labor. They all looked at each other, they were hiding something. "What? What did I miss?"

"Uhh… she is in the hall at the moment, you have another visitor that just arrived." A visitor?

"Who is it?"

"… your dad." My _dad_? The mobster who I have only met once has decided now to become a dad. Or a grandfather, what a scary thought. No, this is a new day, I am a mother (still scary), I'm not the rebellious, selfish Rose that I used to be, a changed woman.

"Can you bring them in?" they all looked shocked.

"Sure." Adrian said before he went out the door. He returned within seconds. Mum and dad safely following.

"Hello Rose, you look exhausted," Gee thanks mum.

"Well I guess having a baby does that to you. Hi mum.. Hi dad." They looked more hopeful and a they saw the little package in my arms they smiled from ear to ear.

"And who is that youngster?" Dad asked and mum put her arms out in a way for asking to hold her, I unwillingly let my baby out of my embrace.

"This is Selena _Janine _Lissa Hathaway." Mum was cooing to Selena.

"Thank you Rose, she is very cute, she looks just like you, you know."

"I like to think so." I replied honestly. Lissa and Sparky started walking backwards, she gave me a look saying that they were leaving now but wouldn't be far. Arian stayed right next to me and held my hand once again.

"Rose –" Adrian begun but was interrupted my mother.

"has she been fed lately?" I couldn't reply because I actually didn't know. I looked desperately at Adrian.

"Well I think it is nearly her feeding time." Obviously she doesn't need breast milk, I was slightly disappointed. "I'm sure you can ask the nurses for help." I guess he wanted some privacy with me, I was sad when my parents walked out of the room with my angel in their arms but Adrian wanted to say something.

"Okay Adrian, what do you want?" I asked almost rudely, well I just had a kid and I'm tired. He looked a bit hurt.

" I just wanted to talk to you, we haven't had any time to ourselves."

"Ok fire away." I rested back onto the bed. What shocked me is that Adrian started to get out of his seat, let go of my hand and got down on the ground, he must of dropped something.

"Rose Hathaway, I love you and always will, I will always look after you, and Selena. So I ask you now, will you marry me?"

**Hope you liked it and approved of the names. It's my longest chapter by far and I enjoyed writing it, I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please Review, it makes me update faster. **


	12. The big decision

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

_-Previously-_

"_Rose Hathaway, I love you and always will, I will always look after you, and Selena. So I ask you now, will you marry me?" _

It took a moment for me to actually process what he was saying. He wanted to marry me? I just had a baby for pity's sake, I guess this is why he was acting weird when he was driving us here, nervous about what he was going to do. Okay, okay, he is staring at me right now, looking up at me with those gorgeous green eyes, _gorgeous_? What am I saying? He's actually on one knee!

What do I say? What do I want to say? Yes, he has been really helpful in these last nine months and we've become really close but do I want to marry him? I do love him, that part is obvious but it's more like really close friends, not romantic. There's always been this little part in my mind that has wanted to be with Adrian that way but the rest of my head is saying no, that part is saying a different guy's name. Dimitri. Adrian was still waiting.

"Adrian, a lot has been happening, I've just had a daughter, I need to be a mother to Selena before anything else right now." I hoped he accepted this reason.

"That is why I'm asking now because I will be here for you to help with Selena." There goes that idea. Adrian had got up from his kneeling position and resigned to sit on his chair once again, and a good thing because mum came back with Selena. But Adrian gave me a look that said he wasn't finished.

"Hello Rose. I have come to bring back your daughter before you start screaming for her, she has been fed and the nurses says that she'll probably be going to go to sleep soon." Mum placed her in my awaiting arms and I instantly felt better, she calmed me. As I looked into her face once more I couldn't believe such a perfect and small thing could be mine,"

"Hi there little Selena, this is your mummy," I cooed to her, she gave me a small smile before opening her mouth in a perfect 'O', fluttering her eyelids and then closing them. She looked so peaceful when she slept. I didn't even realise dad wasn't with them until mum said;

"Your father had to leave, business called, but he said he will stop by later to see his lovely granddaughter." So it wouldn't come to see me, but Selena. Lovely. "And you too of course." She added hastily. "Well I best be going too but don't worry I'll see you both soon." She gave me a half hug and Selena a quick kiss on her forehead.

"Bye mum." I called out as she made herself scarce, quietly so I wouldn't wake the baby.

"Bye honey." She replied just as quietly. I turned back to Adrian, a sleeping Selena in my arms.

"Back to our conversation." He didn't waste time. "I need to know what you would say." The hard question.

" It's not just Selena, some parts of me are saying to jump at your offer but the other parts are saying something different."

"Well, what are the other parts saying? Wait for Dimitri? Because he isn't coming back, don't waste the rest of your life waiting for him." Ok that stung, Adrian didn't take rejection well.

"Actually it's not about Dimitri (much)" half true. "It's about the fact that when you asked me, I didn't feel anything. Nada. Zip. I don't know much about proposals but from what I've heard, when the 'one for you' proposes, you're supposed to feel like fireworks or something." Pretty sure the fireworks thing is right. Adrian's face didn't look hurt that much now, just sad, like he knew this would be my answer.

"I'll always love you, you know that right? But I think that it would be best if stayed friends for now, I don't need any more drama in my life but I hope you will stay here, I can't do it without you." I really hope I didn't sound too desperate. Even though I didn't want to marry him I still wanted him to stay. It was my turn to reach out hold his hand, I squeezed his hand and I was glad that he gave a squeeze back.

"I understand, I will always be here for you, waiting on the sidelines if you ever want me." He gave me a small smile. "Can I hold my little niece?" He held out his hands and I was more than willing as I placed my little angel into his care, I knew he would look after her just as much as I would. I was just glad that he would stay.

"Do you think you could look after her while I have a bit of a nap, I'm exhausted."

"Sure little dhampir, see you when you wake up, I'll be here." I gave him a smile and he returned it with a wink.

I was too tired to even thank him, as soon as my head hit the pillow I fell into a deep slumber. I went to sleep a happy mother.

**Please review, I'm back to writing short chapters. Hope you liked it and I'll update the next chapter soon. **


	13. Start of the journey

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot**

**A/N: I know that I haven't updated in FOREVER but I have had the massivest writers block. I'm getting better but I do admit that this chapter isn't some of my best work. I will get writing but your feedback and reviews always wanted.**

_-Previously-_

_I was too tired to even thank him, as soon as my head hit the pillow I fell into a deep slumber. I went to sleep a happy mother. _

When I woke a smiling Adrian was right next to me, just like he had promised, but he didn't have Selena in his arms, where was she? What happened to my baby? I guess he had sensed my panic.

"It's okay, Lissa has her, see look." Only now did I realise that Lissa, Sparky, Mia and Aaron were also here, bit obvious huh Rose? I felt better knowing she was safe but a bit embarrassed in front of my friends, after all, I was in a hospital bed wearing a hospital gown, and probably the worst bags under my eyes, not to mention my hair!

"Uh, hi guys." I said awkwardly, Aaron was looking at Jake in Christian's arms and Mia was cooing at Selena who Lissa was holding. They all snapped out of their baby trances and gave me enthusiastic hellos back.

"You have a gorgeous daughter Rose, can I hold her?" Mia asked

"Sure, if her godmother is willing to share, that is." Lissa blushed but handed her over. Mia held the pink bundle with care. Lissa was now admiring Selena from the sidelines. Wait a minute, why isn't Lissa in her gown?

"Hey Liss, how come your dressed in your clothes?" I wonder how long I was asleep for.

"Oh yea, well I have been given the all clear to go home, and so have you. That's why we're here, we just got a little sidetracked." A bit. "You can go get dressed now, when you're ready we can go home." She pointed to the end of my bed and I saw a pile of neatly folded clothes. Thanks mum.

"I'll be right back" I said to everyone before I backed into the bathroom, not that anyone would miss me with the babies there to entertain.

As I was getting dressed, I looked at my stomach and it was weird, it being so much smaller, sure there was a bit of a bump left but I had only had my baby yesterday. I found that the clothes I had been given were jeans and a stretch top, perfect, not exactly combat gear but that's fine with me.

When I had returned to the main room, the babies had been swapped around, Adrian was now holding his (son) godson and looking at the little guy in a strange sort of way, not sure what to think of him as, his real son or what. Well I wasn't gonna be part of that. No later had I thought this, he was beaming at the kid. Selena was in her cot at the end of my bed and the others were amusing her.

"Alright, let's go." I picked Selena out of her cot and noticed she was dressed in a pink jumpsuit that read 'if you think I'm cute, wait till you see my aunt'. No doubt thanks to Lissa. She was still all bundled in that pink blanket to keep her warm, she rested her small chin on my shoulder.

Lissa picked Jake up out of Adrian's arms and as we walked out next to each other, it dawned on me how much has changed. We walked into this hospital as young, girls and we're leaving as responsible mothers. Well I'm not sure how many people would call me _responsible _but the point is the same.

We were in the car when I looked at Lissa's ring and realised that she had her wedding coming up.

"So Liss, when's the wedding?"

"We have decided to have it next Tuesday." Well today is Monday so it will be in a week and a day.

"And you guys have everything sorted?" We haven't really talked about it.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Then why are you guys delaying it for over a week?"

"Well, I did just have a baby and it will give me time to get my, you know, figure back. Plus, it just let's everyone have time to make travel plans."

"I guess that makes sense. How many people are you talking at this wedding?"

"Oh, just a small ceremony, maybe a hundred or so guests." A hundred? _Small_?

"Um, I guess we have different ideas of small. I didn't even know you knew that many people."

"Yeah, I have to invite all the big royals, the important ones, our friends, maybe some teachers, the queen –" WHAT?

"You're inviting the queen to your wedding?" Why would she do that?

"Of course I am, it's expected, I am the last Dragomir and she expects an invitation to my wedding."

"Why would you want that snotty nosed bi-"

"Rose, don't say that in front of the babies." Lissa cut in.

"Oh right, sorry, you know what I mean. This is your day and she would just ruin it." Gotta watch that tongue of mine now.

"Well it's too late now, the invitations have already gone out. Besides, she has manners." Yeah right.

We had just arrived home and the boys were already walking up to the front door when Lissa turned around to me to say something.

"One last thing."

"Sure, what's up Liss?"

"Well, Tasha is coming to the wedding." This wasn't news, her cousin is getting married, of course she would be there, as much as I don't like her, it's not my day.

"Course she is, duh."

"Which means… So is Dimitri."

**Please review, and hopefully this damn writing block will go away soon. :D**


	14. Here comes the bride

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

**A/N: Woohoo! Dimitri is coming back soon but you won't really see him this chapter, I'm tired of writing the story without him so I will just skip to the wedding. Read && Review. **

_-Previously-_

"_Which means… So is Dimitri."_

No way. Someone is pulling a fast one on me. She's just kidding I'm sure. Yes, Dimitri is Tasha's guardian. And yes, a guardian's job is to _guard _their Moroi but those two pieces never clicked in my mind, well only when Dimitri was concerned. My perfect life just developed a seriously grey cloud above it.

_-You are cordially invited to the wedding of Vasilisa Dragomir and Christian Ozera-_

Here I am, standing at the back of the court's chapel with Jill and Mia in the prettiest dress I could imagine and the bride is _late._ Late! She has been on time her whole life and she decides to chose now to be late? Everyone is here, as I look at the pews I can see Alberta, Kirova and even Stan. Over to my right I see mum and dad, they're holding Selena during the ceremony because I'll be busy being the best maid of honor.

As I look further to the front of the church I can see the Queen bi – female dog – herself with her loyal followers. Being around Selena has gotten me into the habit of swearing less. I know she doesn't understand me but it's the point that matters; I don't want my daughter growing up with crude language all around her.

So the guests were waiting and a very nervous looking Sparking stood at the altar with Mason and behind him._ Adrian _was behind Mase, and holding Jake (He was the pageboy). I was at the back of the church with my fellow bridesmaids and Eddie; since she couldn't have her father give her away, she asked Eddie. A suitable choice.

I was really worried that I would see Tasha and Dimitri but their flight was cancelled so they can only make it to the reception. My plan is to simply ignore the both of them.

"Where is she? Everyone's waiting." Mia queried.

"Ohmygosh! I still can't believe she's getting married today. It seems like yesterday I met her. But she can't get married if she isn't here. I wonder why she isn't here. Maybe she has cold feet. You don't think she would stand Christian up though." Jill hasn't changed much.

"I have no idea but when I see her, I'm gonna –" I started to threaten when Lissa walked in through the back. She looked so beautiful and royal. Her blonde hair was in an intricate updo and her dress was dazzling.

"Where have you been?"

"I know, I know I just got a little sidetracked, I found an old friend and decided to bring him along." Only now did I see that Ambrose was following her.

"Okay well it's show time."

Ambrose walked to one of the pews and gave the thumbs up to the pianist who started playing 'Here comes the bride'. You could see the relief on Christian's face. Jill walked out first, followed by Mia a few seconds later.

"You ready?" I asked

"As I'll ever be."

She took a deep breath and Eddie reminded me that it was my turn to walk down the aisle. It was my turn to breathe, one step in front of another and I was walking. Rose Hathaway, the famous Stigori killer and known badass was now a vision of pink. Just keep smiling. I soon reached the altar and saw Christian smiling like an idiot, at first I thought he was laughing at my outfit but as I turned around I saw Lissa and she looked magical, so… royal.

Lissa reached the altar and Eddie symbolically placed her hand into Christian's. They smiled each other will love filled eyes, it would usually make me feel sick, but today it looked kind of cute. They said the standard vows, following the 'I do's' they shared a quick but passionate kiss that earned some wolf whistles from our friends.

Now it was their turn to walk down the aisle together, showered in white flower petals. Part one; complete. Now for the reception.

_-You are welcomed to the wedding reception-_

They decided to have the reception in one of the Court's grand halls so the guests didn't have to go far and they would be sure that they had enough room for everyone. The decorations were decent without being extravagant, formal yet comfortable. There was the bridal party table at one side of the room, with tables for the other hundred guests on the other side, a dance floor separated the two.

They went through the standard traditions; stuffing pieces of cake into each other's face, the removal of the garter and their first slow dance. We had the speeches which seemed to go on forever but the couple went along with it with good grace. I felt through the bond that Lissa was on cloud nine, she was absolutely overjoyed at the moment and I was genuinely happy for her.

It was around 9pm when the oldies went home and that's when the real party started. The DJ started playing some real songs and the band cranked it up. Liss had changed out of her princess dress and was now in a shorter, more dance appropriate dress. I was busting my moves with Mason when something caught my eye, well someone. Tasha was talking with a very familiar head of brown hair. That head turned around and… Damn it!

**Hope you liked it. Dimitri is officially coming back. Make sure you review and tell me what you think. **


	15. An unwanted conversation

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

_-Previously-_

_Tasha was talking with a very familiar head of brown hair. That head turned around and… Damn it!_

As soon as I saw his face I blacked out. As embarrassing as it is to say, I fainted, it's pathetic I know but if you had just seen your love of your life, you would probably do the same. When I fluttered my eyes open I realised I was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room of the reception.

"Oh thank god you're okay." Lissa said.

Lissa, Christian, Mason, Janine (holding Selena), Adrian, Tasha and… Dimitri all surrounded me with concerned faces. Looking at Dimitri and his still gorgeous face was like a slap in the face.

"I need Selena." I asked my mother, holding my arms. I always feel better when I was holding her. As soon as I looked at her face, the resemblance to her father was too much. Then something dawned on me.

"Oh no. I am so sorry." I was talking pointedly to Lissa and Christian.

"What have you got to be sorry for? We had no idea what happened, you just fell over." Lissa exclaimed.

"I have _ruined _your wedding just because I can't keep myself standing upright. I feel like such an idiot"

"No-one blames you, but I think that we should return before we draw a crowd. Someone stay with you though." They dispersed, Mason saw Eddie and excused himself, Adrian saw some super model looking moroi and wandered off. Tasha walked over to say hello to the queen and my mother's eyes found my fathers. So that left me and Dimitri. I tried to keep my focus on Selena but it was easier said than done.

"Roza…" That damn accent.

"Save it. What the hell are you doing here?"

"For the wedding. Tasha came so I must too."

"That's not what I mean, what are you doing _here, _with me?"

"I haven't seen you in so long, I thought this would give us time to talk?"

"Talk? You want to _talk_? If you wanted to talk, maybe you shouldn't have left 9 months ago." Selena was only just over a week old but it seems she has been in my life much longer than that.

"9 months.." He muttered. "Who is she?" He asked nodding his head in Selena's direction.

"This is Selena… My baby girl." I whispered the last part.

"She looks like you. Who is the father?" wouldn't he like to know. I would give anything to see his expression if I told him that he was in fact her daughter.

"A dhampir that I met a while ago, he left to be with someone else though."

"Oh." I think I saw his face fall a bit. The nerve, he didn't own me, if I wanted to be with someone else I could. "His loss." That was it.

"Stop it, okay? You cannot just come back here after all this time and act like nothing has happened. You left me, you have absolutely no right to be here asking me these questions." I wasn't shouting but I had the attention of a few guests.

"I understand why you feel that way but I left because it was best for you."

"If I remember correctly, you did it because it was the best thing for _you_. 9 months ago you successfully broke my heart by telling me you never loved me so forgive me if I don't appreciate you turning up now." I don't know why I was telling him all this but it felt better getting it off my chest.

"Rose, about that - "

"You know what, just save it because I have already spent too many nights crying over you. You will be leaving in a few days, going back with Tasha to wherever the hell you came from and we can both go on with our lives like they were before."

"Actually.. no. Tasha has decided she wants to stay here so she can be closer to Christian, we will be living not so far away." Them living together sent shivers down my spine.

"One big happy family is it?" I asked with my usual attitude returning. That seem to have struck a nerve because Dimitri suddenly winced at my last remark.

"Don't say that Rose, please."

"Whatever, I'm done. Hope to not see you again." I started to walk away when he grabbed my arm.

"I'm sorry." What was he saying sorry for? There could be heaps of things to apologize for, Tasha just approached with a huge grin on her face.

"Did you tell her the good news?" The question was aimed at Dimitri. An anxious look passed his face.

"I hadn't quite, no, I thought it best we don't mention it right here of all places." What were they talking about? The only good news I could imagine was if Tasha suddenly combusted but I doubt she would classify that good news.

"Fine then, I'll tell her." Will someone just spit it out. "I'm pregnant."

**A/N: Dun nah nah naaaahhh. What will happen next? Please leave your suggestions for further ideas in the reviews. :D**


	16. Mixed emotions

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

_-Previously-_

"_Fine then, I'll tell her." Will someone just spit it out. "I'm pregnant." _

I used all my strength to not keel over a second time tonight. I must have heard her wrong, she couldn't be pregnant because that would mean it was Dimitri's baby, which meant they must of… no, picturing them together made me feel sick to the core. As much as I wanted this to be not happening, the smile on Tasha's face had me thinking otherwise, Dimitri stayed next to me with a mix emotion on his face. Lissa and Sparky came over to see what was going on.

"What's happening guys?" Christian asked his aunt

"I'm sorry to bring this up now but I couldn't wait to share the news with everyone."

Lissa was sending me questioning thoughts through the bond, she saw that I was upset but didn't understand because Tasha was so happy.

"I'm pregnant!" She squeaked. "Can you believe it? In 9 short months there will be a mini Dimitri around, could you imagine a baby version of him?" Wouldn't she like to know that there's one in my arms right now.

Through the bond I felt Lissa's reactions, firstly she was surprised, then happy but then she realised what it meant. Tasha + Dimitri = baby. Only then did she realise the reason behind my negative feelings, compassion spilled through our connection. _I'm Sorry._ She mentally said. What was she saying sorry for? This is in no way her fault.

"Can we talk.. again?" Dimitri suddenly tugged at my wrist.

"Uhh…" What should I say? "Sure." Selena was still in my arms, apparently sleeping but she had a small smile on her face, I passed her to my mother. He gently pulled me a few feet away before speaking in a hushed voice.

"You weren't supposed to find out like that."

"Oh yeah? You mean I wasn't supposed to find out _period_. Anyway why would I care? What we had was a long time ago, or according to you, it never happened at all. So you can go on with your life, It's none of my business and what you and Tasha do in your spare time is definitely none of my business."

He winced at my remark. Urgh I wanted so much to just hit something, THIS COULD NOT BE HAPPENING. Why couldn't he just leave and everything could go back to the way it was?

"It's not what you think Roza." The classic: _It's not what you think _line plus the use of Roza really pushed me over the edge.

I punched him. As in full-on, sock in the face, nose breaking, bone crunching punch. I actually caught him off guard, a rare occasion when it came to Dimitri but I guess he didn't expect me to pull a stunt like this at a wedding. He was knocked out cold. I really don't have boundaries.

It wasn't long before Tasha and co came running over. Looks like I have officially ruined Lissa's wedding, good job Rose.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Tasha yelled at me.

"Tash, why don't you calm down a bit." Christian tried soothing his aunt.

"She just punched my boyfriend!" She exclaimed, kneeling over to try and wake him up.

"I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding, right Rose?" Lissa pointedly looked at me.

"I have to get out of here." Was all I said

"Don't leave, he needs to see a doctor, wait – Lissa can't you just heal him?"

"I don't think the damage is that bad." Dimitri's head was resting on Tasha's lap and he looked like he was waking up. "He should go to the med centre, it isn't too far way."

"Ok, I'll take him right now." She said standing up and pulling Dimitri to his feet. His face was covered in quite a bit of blood, I was pretty proud, if I wasn't wearing this dress I probably could've got more force behind the throw.

"Actually I think Rose should go with him," What? I don't want to spend any more time with him!

"Are you kidding me?" Tasha asked outraged. "That psychopath is the reason he has a broken nose! If you think for a second I will let her near him, you are insane."

"Tasha, I need to talk to Rose. I'll be okay, don't stress the baby." Dimitri spoke up. It seemed to be the baby remark the reason she let him go, so I guess I was stuck with the duty of taking him to the med centre. Lucky me.

I helped him hobble by putting his arm around my shoulders, I remember how a year ago I would be overjoyed at this close contact but a lot has changed. The walk wasn't long, I soon sat him back down in the uncomfortable, white, hospital-like chair.

"So what did you want to say to me?" No politeness here.

"That was one hell of a punch." He said smiling, regardless of the drying blood on his face. I wanted to keep my mask on but it cracked slightly and I let out a small smile. Just talking with him, it's just so easy and natural but then I remembered what he did to me, I let out an exasperated sigh and closed my eyes.

That was when he kissed me.

**Hope you liked it. I know it's short but if you want be to UD quicker, they will be shorter. What should happen next? Someone bust them? Should she kiss back/not kiss back? Tell him about Selena? **


	17. Hard truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

**A/N: I know that I once again have failed to update in the longest of times but I have recently been on a vacation to Australia and I put my writing aside. I would like to dedicate this chapter to '****deliciouse****' for all her contributions to this story, this chapter is based on 'deliciouse's' ideas. Thank you and read and review :D**

_Previously_

_- That was when he kissed me. -_

He caught me totally off guard. Out of nowhere his lips are suddenly on mine. I want to pull away but his lips were so soft, I forgot how nice it was. Before I knew it, I was kissing him back. It went on a little longer before I came back to my senses and broke the kiss.

"What was that? You can't just go around kissing people? Especially when you have a girlfriend. A _pregnant _girlfriend by the way."

"I'd like to point out that you kissed me back Rose."

"You know my weak points, that is unfair to use them against me. And besides, that still doesn't ignore the pregnant girlfriend issue." Was I really having this conversation?

"Well.. Me and Tasha were over a while ago." What?

"Then why are you still with her? Because she's having your kid?"

"No, the baby isn't even mine." Now this was serious news. You could see he wasn't quite unhappy at this revelation.

"Wh- what?" I stuttered. How could it **not **be his baby?

"A few months ago she announced she was pregnant and I was totally shocked, obviously I instinctively thought it was mine," I cringed at the thought of them together.

"To be honest I was happy but a bit reserved, there was no warning. So anyway, at 11 weeks we went for an ultra sound and we got to see this tiny little body on the screen, the doctor asked if we wanted to know it's element, did you know they can do that now?" Yes I did, that's how I found out our child was a spirit wielder I wanted to say but I just shook my head in confusion.

"Well they can, it's amazing but at that point I was totally baffled, if it had an element it meant it was a moroi and if it was a moroi it meant it wasn't mine. I asked the doctor to double check and he said he was sure, so I got a paternity test done where they take some DNA from me, Tasha and the baby. The results came back and I was devastated; it wasn't my baby.

Tasha didn't even look dazed, as if nothing was wrong, I couldn't say anything so we both were silent. Subconsciously I knew that this was the case but I didn't want the evidence right in front of me. Then the doctor shocked me even more by saying there was more," What could be worse than finding out that your girlfriend has cheated on you?

"Tasha is sick." Now that was a big shock, when I thought it couldn't get any worse.

"When the doctor took her DNA and they tested it they found something wrong so they took a cat scan and found a tumor in her brain. It wasn't cancer but the doctor said it has caused problems with her memory. The worst part of it is that it's terminal, the doctor gave her about 12 months. " OH my gosh! This conversation is like information overload.

"They said it won't affect the baby but she needs to be looked after, I didn't want to burden Christian since it's his wedding but I can't look after her anymore, sometimes she doesn't even know who I am or she takes a moment to realise she's pregnant. She still thinks the baby is mine and doesn't believe me when I say she is sick and needs help." I could imagine the things he has been going through.

"I need your help Rose."

"Anything" I answered automatically.

"I don't know how to break the news to Christian, I know I haven't been a very good friend to you in these past months but I really need someone right now." No matter the pain he put me through, I knew I would be there for him.

"Of course, you will always have me." I said with a small smile

"Rose… I… uh.. I know this isn't the time but…. I never stopped loving you." No, don't do this Dimitri, even though they were the words I have waited to hear all this time, I didn't know how to respond so I took the easiest option.

I kissed him. He kissed me back too, it was soft but passionate, making up for all the lost time we have missed.

"I love you too." I said quietly but he heard, I think he has waited a while to hear those words.

"But since you have been so honest with me tonight there is something I must tell you and I'm not sure how you will handle it." This is the big moment I thought. He looked a bit nervous but I still saw that gorgeous smile on his face.

"Selena, my baby, well… you're the father."

**A/N: Honestly I can't say when I will update next but I'm looking for ideas for following chapters, the secret is out now. What will happen next? Please review or PM me your opinions **


	18. Past, present and future

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

_Previously_

_-"Selena, my baby, well… you're the father."-_

I am absolutely sure that time stood still in the moment after I told him the news. I didn't even dare to breathe as I saw his face change with a mix of emotions, bewildered, confused, happy, angry, sad, and back to confused. When he had finally composed himself to talk I took a deep breath.

"H- how is this even possible? It must be a mistake, dhampirs can't have children together, you know that."

"Yes well that is exactly what I thought before Lissa came up with her theory that when she healed me, she healed the moroi half so I am actually more moroi than human, I don't want to go into detail."

I was acting quite cam for someone in my situation, I guess I have had time to wrap my head around the idea of Selena being possible, Dimitri has had to handle it in the capacity of about a minute. I was about to think that I should cut him some slack but I saw the angry look return to his face and any sympathy I felt for him had vanished.

"How could you not tell me about her earlier, when you found out, while you were pregnant, tonight! I have the right to know!"

HOW DARE HE!

"Don't you dare blame this on me, you had no right to know anything!" I was angry now. "You left me, remember? You said I was nothing, so I guess that means you think Selena is a mistake too? I didn't want you to know about Selena because you would've rejected her just like you rejected me."

"You don't understand, walking away from you that day was the hardest thing I had ever done. I tried to distract myself and move on by being with Tasha. The reason I left was because Kirova found out about us and was threatening of expelling you and firing me, I couldn't let that happen to you, you were about to become a guardian, you had to protect Vasilisa, I couldn't take that away from you just because of my selfishness."

I couldn't believe my ears, he was telling me that he didn't leave because he didn't want to be with me, he did it to protect me.

"I never meant to hurt you, that day that I walked away, my heart broke too." He looked legit.

No, there could have been another way, he didn't have to leave me, why did he leave me? Why now, just because things with Tasha have gone sour?

"If you had stuck around, you would have known that I left school not long after you left anyway, you may say that you always loved me but if you thought that Tasha's baby was yours it meant you two have slept together, and you don't sleep with people that you are pretending to like. I'm sure I, the person you are supposedly madly in love with, was on your mind the whole time you were with Tasha. The only reason you are telling me you love me is because you have suddenly found yourself on a patch of rough road, don't think for a moment that I will come back groveling to you, I am not your pet to be called for a moment's notice." I was on a roll.

"Biologically," I continued. "you are Selena's father and I will not deny her her father but I will not be waiting for you and acting as sloppy seconds." I rushed out of the clinic.

I was on the brink of tears, this conversation was digging up all the feelings I've kept hidden. I hear footsteps following me but I don't stop or turn around.

"Rose wait," Dimitri was behind me and grabbed my arm.

Tasha walked into the view of the corridor at that moment and saw the two of us together.

"What do you think you're doing?" She practically hissed at me.

"He's all yours," I remove his hand from my arm, turn my head in his direction and say, "Guardian Belikov." I walk away from him once again, not giving either of them a second glance. Déjà vu hits as I am once again turning away from him so he doesn't see my shed tears.

_-Next Day- _

To say I slept well would be a lie, the truth is I didn't sleep at all, the previous night's conversations kept replaying in my head. The only comfort I had was seeing my small little angel, it was a struggle to leave her at Lissa's house but I need to run alone and clear my head. Thank god the palace had such a good fitness area.

I jogged with ease, even though I stopped guardian training, I still kept in shape after I had Selena. I thought about my baby, she usually cleared my head but images of Dimitri kept flashing in my mind's eye. Next thing I knew, he was running next to me, gee, what a great start to the day.

"Rose, before you say anything, I know I don't deserve your trust and forgiveness but I will do whatever it takes to earn it back."

I thought about this, we were running in sync now. I felt like starting on another crazy argument about him leaving me but I didn't have the emotional energy right now to start something like that. I wasn't saying that I was completely letting him off the hook but he wasn't swimming with the sharks anymore. I liked the comfortable silence between us.

"We'll see." I said simply and we continued running together, out of the corner of my eye I saw the corners of his mouth twitch upwards. I was going to try and regain the friendship we once had, not for our sakes but for Selena's. I knew it was going to take some time but after all, Rome wasn't built in a day.

**A/N: Once again a HUGE MASSIVE thank you to ****'****deliciouse****' for inspiring me in every possible way. If It wasn't for her, this fantastic plot wouldn't be possible. Please tell me what you think of the recent turn of events. I welcome PM's and reviews. **


End file.
